Paper Tiger
by shipperfey
Summary: Series of ficlets that analyze House and Cameron’s thoughts and actions throughout all episodes, from Informed Consent until after Wilson’s Heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Paper Tiger**  
**Author: **Alice J. Foster (shipperfey)  
**Fandom: House M.D.**

**Summary: **Series of ficlets that analyze House and Cameron's thoughts and actions throughout all episodes from Informed Consent until after Wilson's Heart. Each chapter is about one-page long and covers a single episode.  
**Spoilers: **Everything up to Wilson's Heart is game.  
**Category/Warnings: **fanfic50 challenge, sexual content, dark themes.  
**Pairing/Characters: **House/Cameron, Cameron/Chase  
**Rating: **R/NC-17

**Started: **05/21/2008  
**Finished: **tbd

**Author's Note: **this is going to get dark; it'll follow canon, so don't expect fluff or happy endings. If you can't see House and Cameron in a no-strings-attached relationship, or Cameron sleeping with House in Season 4 (essentially cheating on Chase), this isn't for you. There'll be passing mentions of House/Cuddy at points (not a relationship, but the prospect of one), so be warned. Also, this isn't necessarily the way I see them as characters, but more like how they have to see themselves in order to get through the end of the day.

The title is a reference to Beck's song Paper Tiger, off his Sea Change album. Part of the lyrics below:

_Looking through a broken diamond_  
_To make the past what it should be_  
_Through the ruins and the weather_  
_Capsized boats in the sea_

**Title: Paper Tiger – Ch.1: Fragile**

**Summary: **_Maybe he is right, and maybe she does like him better when he's a cripple._ Post-ep for Informed Consent.  
**Spoilers: **Cane & Able, Informed Consent  
**Word Count (approx.): **280  
**Category/Warnings: **fanfic50 challenge, sexual content.  
**Pairing/Characters: **House/Cameron  
**Rating: **R/NC-17

**1. Fragile**

"I was right, wasn't I? Less than one week after my cane makes a reappearance, you're suddenly interested again," he inquires cockily as his head rolls over the back of the couch.

She makes a non-committal grunt as she rides him faster, because he _could_ be right.

Then again, there are a lot of factors that could explain why they're on his couch and she's on top of him, doing most of the work. After all, his leg hurts again, and she can't help but care.

Maybe he is right, and maybe she does like him better when he's a cripple—or she's just attracted to the way he trusts his medical prowess, and ability to trust his own diagnosis was apparently pathognomonic for his leg pain.

Or perhaps the idea of joining him for drinks was so appealing because they'd knocked heads during the whole diagnostic process; if he passively agrees with her, she's all smiles and warmth, but if he acts like the usual asshole, she wants to push him against his stupid whiteboard and show him just how many positions she's thought up to keep pressure off his right thigh.

Another option is that her jell-o shots and wild sex comment, and lusting over a patient's teenage daughter finally broke the proverbial straw, and he was too cheap to spend money on a decent hooker.

Either of the ideas is better than believing she's doing this because she's emotionally fragile after euthanizing a patient—not because she puts it above him or her, but because this is so good she's afraid that she would consider going through that traumatic experience in the future just to make this happen again.

**Title: Paper Tiger – Ch.2: Secret**

**Summary: **_He had no idea his power play with Cuddy about his goddamn carpet would've resulted in mind-blowing sex with Cameron._ Missing scene from Lines in the Sand.  
**Spoilers: **Lines in the Sand, between the "your hair is pretty" scene and the scene with the ducklings in Wilson's office, when House pats Wilson's desk and tell her to make herself at home.  
**Word Count (approx.): **249  
**Category/Warnings: **fanfic50 challenge, sexual content.  
**Pairing/Characters: **House/Cameron  
**Rating: **R/NC-17

**2. Secret**

He had no idea his power play with Cuddy about his goddamn carpet would've resulted in mind-blowing sex with Cameron; he's probably a bigger genius than he gives himself credit for.

He should definitely compliment her hair more often – yeah, he was high when he did it, but he's pretty sure she liked it.

The hair was even prettier when she sucked him off while he sat in Wilson's office chair. And right now, it's cascading down her back nicely as she's bent over Wilson's desk.

Sure, it might be considered disrespectful to have sex on your best friend's office furniture, but if Wilson was going to be a dick about sharing his office, House was going to make the best out of it.

And thinking of it, if Cuddy is going to be a bitch about allowing him access to his eye candy patient-slash-stalker whose name starts with an A or a C, he might consider defiling her office too.

He's not so sure he wants to test Cameron that far yet, though; she's been surprisingly quiet when it comes to asking him annoying questions about their secret casual affair like 'where is this going?' or her previous favorite 'do you like me?' and he doesn't want to push his luck.

She actually doesn't talk much during sex—or before it, when he goes to her and gropes her lithe body like he's on death row and she's his last conjugal visit. Her silence almost worries him sometimes.

**Title: Paper Tiger – Ch.3: Slip**

**Summary: **_He plays with his cane as he wonders if Foreman was right, and he only dates emotionally stunted bigots—well, Cameron is not a bigot. And they're not dating._ Missing scene from Fools for Love.  
**Spoilers: **Fools for Love – set sometime after Foreman and House's scene at the clinic.  
**Word Count (approx.): **249  
**Category/Warnings: **fanfic50 challenge  
**Pairing/Characters: **House/Cameron  
**Rating: **R/NC-17 (PG-13 for this chapter)

**3. Slip**

"So, what causes twenty-year-olds to get married?" he asks when they're alone in the conference room. It's upsetting that _this _is the question that bugs him the most about this case.

"Why are you asking me?" She doesn't even look at him as she asks, eyes completely glued to the monitor.

"Because you are the only one in the team with first-hand experience," he replies as he observes her body language; eyes still glued to the monitor but he sees her thin fingers reaching for the backspace key a lot more often, which means she's distracted and making mistakes.

"We're not discussing my marriage, House," she states clearly.

He plays with his cane as he wonders if Foreman was right, and he only dates emotionally stunted bigots—well, Cameron is not a bigot. And they're not dating.

But as emotional stunts go, she could definitely give him a run for his money.

"I just don't understand why someone would enter a legal contract binding them to another human being before they're even able to drink—after all, everyone knows that booze and vows go together," he adds pointedly.

This actually gets her to stop typing, just long enough to turn to him and roll her eyes. "If that's what you think, then it's a good thing _you_ have never gotten married," she points out.

He can't really argue with that, so he drops the conversation and returns his attention to the whiteboard in front of him.

**Title: Paper Tiger – Ch.4: Enough**

**Summary: **_She's just found a new sexually transmitted disease: medical irresponsibility._ Missing scene from Que Será, Será.  
**Spoilers: **Que Será, Será – set sometime after Cameron reveals that she caused George's collapse.  
**Word Count (approx.): **206  
**Category/Warnings: **fanfic50 challenge.  
**Pairing/Characters: **House/Cameron  
**Rating: **R/NC-17 (PG-13 for this chapter)

**4. Enough**

Screw syphilis, HIV, herpes and gonorrhea—she's just found a new sexually transmitted disease: medical irresponsibility. And this one is apparently contagious even through condoms, because she has it.

House's rubbing off on her, and not just in the right way. She should be completely upset because she just caused a very emotionally handicapped man to collapse, just so she could treat him-- but instead she's actually relieved.

Yeah, she gave the Munchausen patient antibiotics that one time, but the Rifampin was harmless; that patient didn't get hurt and she had ultimately made the decision to take the pills. This time it's different-- George made no such decision; George trusted her, and she broke his trust.

She wonders if she would've had to resort to the Phenytoin if House wasn't so distant; whatever is going on with that cop is definitely concerning him. He won't tell her what it is, so she's giving up on asking—asking him, that is. She'll probably grill Wilson for info later.

As she throws the one-use ice pack on the trash and flexes her elbow to relieve some of the stiffness, she wishes his mind returns to work soon, because she can't take many more falls through glass walls. Once was enough.

**Title: Paper Tiger – Ch.5: Innocence**

**Summary: **After her lovely talk with Tritter, Cameron goes to talk to House_._ Post-ep for Son of a Coma Guy.  
**Spoilers: **Son of a Coma Guy, set after House returns from Atlantic City.  
**Word Count (approx.): **290  
**Category/Warnings: **fanfic50 challenge.  
**Pairing/Characters: **House/Cameron  
**Rating: **R/NC-17 (PG-13 for this chapter)

**5. Innocence**

He isn't surprised to see her when he opens his door.

"Did you steal Wilson's prescription pad and forge his signature?" she asks as she enters the apartment.

_That _surprises him, because it usually takes a few months of casual sex to get to the point of entering each other's homes without being invited. "I don't want to discuss Tritter's investigation with you," he says plainly. "Any of it."

She places her hands on her hips as she glares at him. It's no use feigning innocence with her—not anymore.

"If I share any incriminating information with you, then you would be legally required to share that on the stand—should you be called as a witness to my trial," he explains.

"I've already lied to that cop," she informs him.

House slams his cane against the hardwood floor; he should've known this would happen. "About what?"

She takes a deep breath. "How many pills you take a day."

"Did he believe you?"

She shakes her head. "He was intrigued about my loyalty to you."

"Intrigued as in he's deduced we're sleeping together, or intrigued as in he knows you're lying but he doesn't know why?"

"The second one," she replies and she seems sure enough to calm him down some. Last thing he needs is Tritter getting a warrant to search her place because he thinks House might be hiding a stash there.

"Don't lie to him anymore," he orders. "Omissions are fine if they make you feel comfortable, but don't lie to him; I've already dragged Wilson into this mess, I don't need to drag you as well."

"Fine," she replies simply.

"Want a hoagie? Straight from Atlantic City."

She nods as she kicks her shoes off.

Maybe _some_ intimacy during casual sex wasn't so bad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Paper Tiger – Ch.6: Paranoid**

**Summary: **Cameron's slightly paranoid—and/or pissed_._ Missing scene from Whac-a-Mole.  
**Spoilers: **Whac-a-mole, set after House gets Cameron to upset the patient during her test. Also explains part of why House's shoulder hurt later in the episode, ahem.  
**Word Count (approx.): **240  
**Category/Warnings: **fanfic50 challenge, sexual content.  
**Pairing/Characters: **House/Cameron  
**Rating: **R/NC-17

**6. Paranoid**

"What does he have?"

"Contrary to popular belief, loose lips is not a side effect from sex," he quips as he pushes her harder against the wall of an empty ICU room. "Well, I meant the upper lips," he clarifies.

Cameron rolls her eyes; she shouldn't have played his game. "You shouldn't have stood so close to me in front of the patient during the test," she points out, clutching his shoulders for more leverage. "People might notice."

"Don't be paranoid. I've always stood that close to you," he replies. "You're just angry because there was no spasm, which means you were wrong."

He is partially right.

"By the way, love the new wardrobe," he adds, fingers running through her skirt that's bunched up around her hips. "Easy access."

"Shut up, House," she replies because she's getting close to orgasm and they only have ten more minutes on their lunch break.

"People are supposed to get _less _pissy when they're getting laid."

"Maybe I'm pissy because getting laid isn't getting me very far ahead in your little ga--…" her sentence is cut short as she comes, squeezing his shoulders to keep from screaming.

"I think you were looking for a spasm in the wrong place, Dr. Cameron," he points out before he comes.

She might not have beaten the game, but from the way it takes him a few minutes to catch his breath, she already got a reward.

**Title: Paper Tiger – Ch.7: Addiction**

**Summary: **_She hasn't told him what Tritter said to her, but he knows from the way she's acting that she's lied to Investigator Dick again. _Missing scene from Finding Judas.  
**Spoilers: **Finding Judas, set right after Cameron and House talk in the OR gallery.  
**Word Count (approx.): **150  
**Category/Warnings: **fanfic50 challenge.  
**Pairing/Characters: **House/Cameron  
**Rating: **R/NC-17 (PG-13 for this chapter)

**7. Addiction**

"You really have to flash your private stash in front of me?" she asks him pointedly.

He wants to kick something or someone, but word would probably get back to Tritter and he doesn't want that. So he did the 'healthy' thing, which was to attack with words.

"You find is easier to lie for me if it's more subtle? Fine!" he barks out before pocketing the pill.

She hasn't told him what Tritter said to her, but he knows from the way she's acting that she's lied to Investigator Dick again. He's got enough on his mind with the pain and the lack of pills; he shouldn't have to worry about her as well.

"You can try physical therapy again," she adds, with a softer voice.

"Why didn't I think of that?" he asks sarcastically.

"Because you're an addict?" she points out.

He ignores her for the rest of the surgery.

**Title: Paper Tiger – Ch.8: Hope**

**Summary: **_It was never supposed to come to this. _Post-ep for Merry Little Christmas.  
**Spoilers: **Merry Little Christmas.  
**Word Count (approx.): **310  
**Category/Warnings: **fanfic50 challenge.  
**Pairing/Characters: **House/Cameron  
**Rating: **R/NC-17 (PG-13 for this chapter)

**8. Hope**

She volunteers at a local shelter every Christmas Eve distributing presents to a local shelter for abused women and children. She's come to the same shelter every day for three years, and most people there have come to know her. As she asks the children about their schoolwork and the women about their problems and hopes, she forgets about House and the cutting and the withdrawal.

It's not until long after midnight, when she makes her way to her car, that she realizes she doesn't have her cellphone on her; she finds it under her car seat - it probably fell off her purse on the way there.

The display shows six missed calls and three voicemails, so she hits 'send' to listen to the messages.

_"Hey Allie, it's Mom. Just calling to wish you a Merry Christmas—we miss you. When are you coming to visit?"_

Cameron deletes the message, because her mother knows the answer is 'probably never' but won't stop asking; either way, she'll call her parents back in the morning just so she won't feel guilty. The next message surprises her.

_"Hey, it's me. I, uh… Nevermind. Call me if there's any changes with the patient, or if you decide to bring me pills."_

Something about his voice is… _off._ She hits the button to hear the timestamp, and it's from three hours before. She considers disconnecting the call to her voicemail and calling House back, but before she can, Wilson's voice interrupts her.

_"Hey, it's __Wilson__. House OD'ed on oxycodone that he stole from my patient—he's going to be fine, but make sure you keep an eye when he goes back to work. We don't need Tritter finding out he's swiping patients' pain pills."_

She sits in her car, rocking back and forth in the cold winter night.

It was never supposed to come to this.

**Title: Paper Tiger – Ch.9: Hug**

**Summary: **_She looks distant, cold—he hates himself for turning her into this over a period of three years. _Post-ep for Word and Deeds.  
**Spoilers: **Words and Deeds.  
**Word Count (approx.): **300  
**Category/Warnings: **fanfic50 challenge.  
**Pairing/Characters: **House/Cameron  
**Rating: **R/NC-17 (PG-13 for this chapter)

**9. Hug**

House wakes up to see Cameron outside his cell.

"Are you here to hug me again? Or is it time for my conjugal visit?" he asks awkwardly.

"Wilson had an emergency; he asked me to come pick you up," she explains.

"Did you bring pills?"

She doesn't meet his eyes as she replies, "Only Bupreorphine, to deal with the withdrawal."

He sighs. "Keep them; I want to enjoy my first meal as a free man again."

She rolls her eyes at his dramatics.

"I'm sorry about dragging you into this mess," he states, remembering his rehab. "I'll apologize to Chase and Foreman too, but I wanted to say it to you first."

She bites her lower lip as she nods. She looks distant, cold—he hates himself for turning her into this over a period of three years.

"I'm still on vicodin," he admits.

"I figured," she replies bluntly.

He frowns, confused. "You don't care?"

"Of course I care," she replies. "We fried a man's brain for no reason, and yet the only thing going through my mind is that I'm happy you didn't get convicted, House. Forgive me if I'm not too big on showing emotions right now, because I just found out more about myself than I ever cared to," she explains. "And it doesn't bother me you're on vicodin—you're in pain, you take pain pills. I am concerned at _how much _vicodin you take, and which lengths you're willing to go to get pills, but if they improve your lifestyle even a little so you can go through your day with less pain, then they're doing their job."

He stares at her, unsure of what to say.

"Let's go, we're going to be late," she adds, after a minute of uncomfortable silence.

He follows her, still disbelieving that he might now know Cameron as well as he thinks he does.

**Title: Paper Tiger – Ch.10: Past**

**Summary: **_"Hey, at least you met a guy with terminal cancer and you didn't marry him; that's a plus." _Post-ep for One Day, One Room.  
**Spoilers: **One Day, One Room.  
**Word Count (approx.): **175  
**Category/Warnings: **fanfic50 challenge.  
**Pairing/Characters: **House/Cameron  
**Rating: **R/NC-17 (PG-13 for this chapter)

**10. Past**

She's just done with her shower when he finds her in the locker room.

"Tough day?" he asks as he sits on the wooden bench across from her.

She nods as she absentmindedly dries her hair.

"Hey, at least you met a guy with terminal cancer and you didn't marry him; that's a plus."

Cameron doesn't even bother glaring at him, because it's House and she's too tired to get into an argument. "How's Eve?"

"She'll be… fine. Eventually." He's so vulnerable that she knows something struck him deeper this time. Usually only one thing bugs him this much.

"Want to talk about your father?" she asks softly as she throws her towel in her locker.

He shakes his head with certainty. "Nope. Want to talk about your dead husband?"

"No," she replies with the same certainty.

"Want to get really drunk, and forget today ever happened?" he proposes.

Cameron sighs, because no amount of alcohol could ever make her forget what she's just been through. But it's worth a shot. "Yeah, let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Paper Tiger – Ch.11: Regret**

**Summary: **_He probably shouldn't have started this bet._ Missing scene from Needle in a Haystack.  
**Spoilers: **Needle in a Haystack, set after Foreman watches House struggling to get into his car.  
**Word Count (approx.): **210  
**Category/Warnings: **fanfic50 challenge.  
**Pairing/Characters: **House/Cameron  
**Rating: **R/NC-17

**11. Regret**

"Don't you dare get out of that chair," she orders him between moans.

House rolls his eyes, because she's moving too damn slow above him and he needs a faster rhythm; first it takes him three minutes longer than usual to get into his car, and then he gets home to find Cameron on his doorstep, intent on policing his wheelchair-status.

"You got into this stupid bet, so don't look at me like it's my fault," she reminds him.

"Maybe you should just dismount and we'll pretend I'm dead from the waist down; I might as well be, because there's no way I'm going to finish if you keep going this slow," he points out.

"Not going to happen," she states, breathlessly as she comes around him.

"Hey, not fair!" he whines.

"You're faking a disability to get a parking spot back from someone who obviously deserves it more," she adds, "life's not fair."

"Please, let me come," he resorts to begging, because they've been at this for thirty minutes and his thigh will probably begin hurting soon which means he won't get to come at all.

"Not yet," she says as she picks up her pace, just slightly.

He groans, frustrated.

He probably shouldn't have started this bet.

**Title: Paper Tiger – Ch.12: Delusional**

**Summary: **_Casual sex with Chase feels very different from casual sex with House._ Post-ep for Insensitive.  
**Spoilers: **Insensitive, Post-ep.  
**Word Count (approx.): **150  
**Category/Warnings: **fanfic50 challenge.  
**Pairing/Characters: **House/Cameron, Cameron/Chase  
**Rating: **R/NC-17

**12. Delusional**

Casual sex with Chase feels very different from casual sex with House. It's not bad—it's not _great_, but it does the job, and she doesn't spend Valentine's Day evening stuffing herself with chocolate and hoping for the phone to ring. But it's _different_.

Maybe it's because of her lack of feelings—or Chase's abundance of feelings.

It could be that Chase didn't stop in the middle of sex to pop two vicodins.

It could be that Chase didn't favor his left leg during sex, and she didn't get that sideways angle that she usually gets with House.

It could be that when Chase finally gets the hint and goes home, she doesn't get the depressing, lonely feeling she gets when she leaves House, and she doesn't have to worry that Chase might be going off to barge in on one of Cuddy's blind dates.

Maybe that alone is reason to do it again.

**Title: Paper Tiger – Ch.13: Choke**

**Summary: **_"I won't be kissing you again, House."_ Post-ep for Half-wit.  
**Spoilers: **Half-wit, Post-ep.  
**Word Count (approx.): **275  
**Category/Warnings: **fanfic50 challenge.  
**Pairing/Characters: **House/Cameron  
**Rating: **R/NC-17 (PG-13 for this chapter)

**13. Choke**

House groans when he hears the knock on his door.

"Go home," he shouts.

"No," Cameron's voice can carry very well through closed doors, and he winces.

Sighing, he limps to the door, and opens it to find her looking quite pissed. He breaks eye contact as he moves away from the door, leaving it open.

He sits back down at his piano, but doesn't play it; he just wants some distance from her. "Come here to follow-up on that kiss?"

"I won't be kissing you again, House," she informs him with certainty.

He tries to look unaffected, but he can't help but feel slightly disappointed; over their brief affair, their lips had definitely touched, tongues mingled in moments of intense pleasure—but it had never been an intimate gesture, or even part of foreplay. He refuses to think about the kiss in his office, because he doesn't want to get hard again. She's obviously pissed, and he's not in the mood for manual release.

"I came here to tell you that you're an asshole for faking brain cancer," she states.

"Yeah, 'cause I didn't get your objection from the evil glare you gave me at the hospital," he points out.

"Years of insensitive comments about my husband—I took it all in stride; but this is unforgivable, House."

He cringes, because he hadn't considered that catch in his plan at all. Or maybe he had, subconsciously. "You don't understand what it's like to wake up, every day, in pain," he attempts to justify, but before any bridges can be mended, he instinctively adds, "I am sorry if finding out the truth ruined your plans to marry me, and hold my hand while I died."

He hears footsteps, and then the door slamming behind him.

_Fuck._

**Title: Paper Tiger – Ch.14: Passion**

**Summary: **_What still worries her is just how mad she still is with House._ Post-ep for Top Secret.  
**Spoilers: **Top Secret, Post-ep.  
**Word Count (approx.): **270  
**Category/Warnings: **fanfic50 challenge.  
**Pairing/Characters: **House/Cameron, Cameron/Chase  
**Rating: **R/NC-17 (PG-13 for this chapter)

**14. Passion**

_"I'm over him."_

She's been obsessing over the words ever since she said them to Chase.

Yes, she's still furious with House.

Yes, part of her enjoyed the thrill of getting caught with Chase.

And yes, she doesn't feel the butterflies-in-her-tummy feeling every time House looks at her anymore, so she might've been telling the truth.

What worries her is just _how mad_ she still is with House.

**Title: Paper Tiger – Ch.15: Moment**

**Summary: **_"Does your no-strings relationship with Chase forbid you from drinking with other men you might also be sleeping with?"_ Post-ep for Fetal Position.  
**Spoilers: **Fetal Position, Post-ep.  
**Word Count (approx.): **225  
**Category/Warnings: **fanfic50 challenge.  
**Pairing/Characters: **House/Cameron, Cameron/Chase  
**Rating: **R/NC-17 (PG-13 for this chapter)

**15. Moment**

"What do you want?"

"I believe the standard greeting when answering the phone is 'hello'," he points out. "Is the boy-toy over?"

"Is that any of your business?"

"No," he replies honestly. "Whoever you do on your own time is your problem. Just don't do it in the hospital."

"_We_'ve done it there," she adds pointedly.

House raises an eyebrow—Chase is probably not over, if she's speaking so freely. "_We_ never got caught," he reminds her. He isn't so sure why it bugs him so much to know she's doing Chase at the hospital, but it does. It needs to stop.

"Aren't you supposed to be on vacation?"

"Change of plans," he adds; memories of the case return to him, and he wants the whole thing to be over… he's either too young or too old to be thinking of fetuses. "Want to get a drink?"

"Are you serious?" she asks, sounding skeptical.

"Yes. Or does your no-strings relationship with Chase forbid you from drinking with other men you might also be sleeping with?"

"I'm not sleeping with you, House. Not anymore."

"Good. One less thing for me to worry about," he adds bluntly. "Now about that drink?"

She sighs over the line, and he knows she's giving up. "Fine. Usual place?"

"Yeah."


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Paper Tiger – Ch.16: Stained**

**Summary: **_She doesn't want to tell him about calling things off with Chase, because he'd try to make it about him._ Post-ep for Airborne.  
**Spoilers: **Airborne, Post-ep.  
**Word Count (approx.): **230  
**Category/Warnings: **fanfic50 challenge.  
**Pairing/Characters: **House/Cameron, Cameron/Chase  
**Rating: **R/NC-17

**16. Stained**

Having sex with House is probably not a very good idea; god knows what happened between him and Cuddy in Singapore.

Actually, by the way he's panting after just two minutes of sex, she's pretty sure he didn't get any sex abroad—from Cuddy or anyone else. She already came, twice from their foreplay in his living room, so she's not too upset when he goes still above her.

"Okay, that was embarrassing," he adds awkwardly, "Can I blame it on jet lag?"

She rolls her eyes. "I've heard that one before," she quips. "Actually, it's okay, I'm pretty worn out," she amends with a smirk.

"Full dance card today?" he asks harshly, and she realizes he thinks she and Chase—_oh god._

She doesn't want to tell him about calling things off with Chase, because he'd try to make it about him; so she just shrugs, trying not to wince when he leaves her abruptly and limps to the bathroom to dispose of the condom.

He comes back to the bedroom and slips into his briefs, before dropping back onto the bed.

"I—I should go," she says uncomfortably.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow at work," he replies as she nods, and begins picking up the trail of her clothes from the bedroom to the living room.

The familiar feeling of empty loneliness fills her again as she closes the door to his apartment behind her.

**Title: Paper Tiger – Ch.17: Hold**

**Summary: **_House stares at her, because no one should be allowed to be that pretty, that naïve and that intelligent._ Post-ep for Act Your Age.  
**Spoilers: **Act Your Age, Post-ep.  
**Word Count (approx.): **270  
**Category/Warnings: **fanfic50 challenge.  
**Pairing/Characters: **House/Cameron  
**Rating: **R/NC-17 (PG-13 for this chapter)

**17. Hold**

"I don't understand why any guy would put a cream in _that_ area to get an erection," she says.

House stares at her, because no one should be allowed to be that pretty, that naïve _and _that intelligent—she is like a walking contradiction. He watches with interest as she knocks back a shot of tequila.

"Seriously, hasn't he heard of Viagra or Cialis or any of the other medications in the market?"

"Those little pills require a prescription; guys who can't get it up tend to be embarrassed about that fact. They don't want to stand in line at their local pharmacy, or go through unreliable online retailers," he explains.

She frowns, and he can see from the way her eyes are fluttering that she's tipsy. "Do you use anything?"

"You're going to have to get me much drunker before you get an honest answer," he informs her.

"I'm just sorry for those kids," she says with an over-dramatic sigh.

"Well, if you wait about ten years, you can tell that boy just how sorry you were… he'll be thrilled."

She twists her nose in a way that's not supposed to look flattering, but it is anyway. Or maybe he's had more drinks than he remembers.

"I should be lucky he went for Chase and not me," he adds after a while.

"Chase is in love with me, you're not," she points out.

He pauses for a second, watching her as she knocks back another shot. "Good point."

If he wants things to stay that way, he'd better get Cuddy to agree to go to that play soon.

**Title: Paper Tiger – Ch.18: Wrong**

**Summary: **Wilson's dog has voyeuristic tendencies_._ Post-ep for House Training.  
**Spoilers: **House Training, Post-ep.  
**Word Count (approx.): **160  
**Category/Warnings: **fanfic50 challenge.  
**Pairing/Characters: **House/Cameron  
**Rating: **R/NC-17

**18. Wrong**

House's running his lips down her collarbone, leaving a trail of fire in his wake; he almost reaches a nipple, and then he suddenly stops.

"Don't stop," she begs, not caring how pathetic she might sound.

"He's watching," House grits out.

She lets her head drop over the edge of the couch and she sees the damn dog, staring at them. "Should we go to the bedroom?" she asks, feeling slightly uncomfortable because this isn't just a dog—it's Wilson's dog. She doesn't even know its name (she doesn't care) and the pooch feels comfortable enough to _watch _them. It's so wrong.

"It's _my _place, I should be able to have casual sex anywhere I want," House explains.

"Well, unless we move, I don't see any sex happening," she points out.

"Fine, let's go," he concedes. "You don't want a dog, do you?"

"Allergic," she says. "Doesn't get too bad until I've been around them for a couple of days, when dander begins accumulating."

House sighs and gives the dog one last glare before leading the way to the bedroom.

**Title: Paper Tiger – Ch.19: Shake**

**Summary: **_If Foreman is quitting then the others could be too_. Post-ep for Family.  
**Spoilers: **Family, Post-ep.  
**Word Count (approx.): **110  
**Category/Warnings: **fanfic50 challenge.  
**Pairing/Characters: **House/Cameron  
**Rating: **R/NC-17 (PG-13 for this chapter)

**19. Shake**

"Are you happy?" he asks, as soon as she picks up the phone.

"House?" she asks, sounding sleepy. "It's three a.m."

"I know, don't care," he points out. "Are you happy? Professionally?"

"Isn't that question a bit too philosophical for the middle of the night? Can't it wait until the morning?"

He inhales deeply, because if Foreman is quitting then the others could be too.

"What's wrong, House?"

"Nothing, go back to sleep," he reassures her.

"Okay," she replies, but before he hears the phone clicking, he hears her soft reply, "I'm happy where I am. Good night, House."

"Good night, Cameron."

He still doesn't get any sleep that night.

**Title: Paper Tiger – Ch.20: Touch**

**Summary: **_Patient's kidneys. Shut down. Get ready in three minutes, and I might let you grope me on the way to the hospital._ Missing scene from Resignation.  
**Spoilers: **Resignation, set right after Cameron wakes House up.  
**Word Count (approx.): **175  
**Category/Warnings: **fanfic50 challenge.  
**Pairing/Characters: **House/Cameron  
**Rating: **R/NC-17 (PG-13 for this chapter)

**20. Touch**

"Chase was wrong. Addie's kidneys shut down," she tells him. Her hands are still touching his shoulder, but she can't help it, just like she couldn't help caressing the expensive footboard of his bed.

Takes a second for the information to register, and when it does she sees him wince.

"Vicodin," he replies, "black pants over there," he points to a spot on the floor.

She should've known he was grumpy when he got woken up; well, he's grumpy in general, so she should've known he would be grumpi_er_. Cameron sighs as she gets off the bed and picks through the pockets of the pants he'd pointed to, before finding and tossing the orange bottle to him.

He takes two pills and pushes the covers to the foot of the bed. "Time for a quickie?" he asks, sounding hopeful.

She rolls her eyes. "Patient's kidneys. Shut down. Get ready in three minutes, and I might let you grope me on the way to the hospital," she jokes.

"Fine," he concedes as he gets up and gets dressed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Paper Tiger – Ch.21: Lose**

**Summary:** Wilson tells House how much Cameron has changed. Missing scene from The Jerk.  
**Spoilers: **The Jerk, set right after Cameron and Wilson's scene.  
**Word Count (approx.): **200  
**Category/Warnings: **fanfic50 challenge.  
**Pairing/Characters: **House/Cameron  
**Rating: **R/NC-17 (PG-13 for this chapter)

**21. Lose**

Wilson finds him in his office.

"No wonder Foreman is leaving," Wilson observes as he enters and takes a seat.

"Go away."

"I just tried to manipulate Cameron into confessing that she sabotaged Foreman's interview at Mercy."

House looks up, suddenly interested. "Did she?"

"No," Wilson replies disappointedly. "She's changed."

"Good change? Or bad change?"

Wilson frowns. "Why are you asking me?"

"Because you brought it up," House points out.

"Good change, I guess. She's less naïve, more resilient—she'll make a good doctor. All of them will," Wilson explains. "Apparently sooner than later."

House feigns ignorance. "What do you mean?"

"They're all grown up; they're starting to leave the nest."

House doesn't reply.

"Don't tell me you will… miss them? You were just telling me about how Foreman is just an employee."

"Everybody lies," House quotes.

Wilson stares at him in disbelief before he smirks. "Oh, and you'll be relieved to know Cameron's over you—sounds like she means it this time. I think she's finally giving in to Chase."

There's a bitter taste at the back of his throat.

House nods in a way that Wilson will interpret as lack of interest.

Because he doesn't care… not really.

**Title: Paper Tiger – Ch.22: Lie**

**Summary:** _They walk into the distance, and she realizes this is their happy ending._ Post-episode for Human Error.  
**Spoilers: **Human Error, post-ep.  
**Word Count (approx.): **75  
**Category/Warnings: **fanfic50 challenge.  
**Pairing/Characters: **House/Cameron  
**Rating: **R/NC-17 (PG-13 for this chapter)

**22. Lie**

As she exits the building, Chase is waiting for her with a gorgeous smile on his face.

It feels contagious and she grins, as wide as she can, hooking her arm through his. The feeling of being with someone who loves her—it's exhilarating.

They walk into the distance, and she realizes this is their happy ending.

She tells herself that it doesn't matter than it's all fabricated…

…and it doesn't matter that she'll miss being miserable.

**Title: Paper Tiger – Ch.23: Procrastinate**

**Summary:** _You can't ask Dorothy to pick out a new Tin Man, Cowardly Lion and Scarecrow overnight._ Post-episode for Alone.  
**Spoilers: **Alone, post-ep.  
**Word Count (approx.): **230  
**Category/Warnings: **fanfic50 challenge.  
**Pairing/Characters: **House/Cameron  
**Rating: **R/NC-17 (PG-13 for this chapter)

**23. Procrastinate**

"Magically staring at one application won't solve anything."

Wilson's voice startles House into shutting closed the folder in his hands; there's no point in looking at any of the applications, because he's been stuck reading the same recommendation letter for the past twenty minutes and he can't remember a single word.

"Narrowing it down?" Wilson asks as he takes a seat, uninvited as usual.

"You can't ask Dorothy to pick out a new Tin Man, Cowardly Lion and Scarecrow overnight," House points out.

"It's been several weeks, House," Wilson reminds him, "And if you're Dorothy, what does that make me? Uncle Henry?"

House glares at Wilson pointedly. "Try again, Toto."

"I don't want to be Toto!"

"Too late," House replies.

"Well, Foreman got his heart, Chase got his brain, and Cameron got her courage… now you better find some new fellows before the Wicked Witch of the West sends another memo to the entire hospital."

House sighs, because Wilson is right, and sitting here holding on to the past isn't going to solve anything. But, if he has to go see the stupid Wizard again, he might as well have fun this time. "Come on, Toto, let's go home," House proposes, "and by home I mean the nearest joint."

Wilson shrugs as usual, probably because being a loyal companion in this lifelong analogy gives him little choice.

**Title: Paper Tiger – Ch.24: Want**

**Summary: **_She's not sure why she made her way to his office after she finished her double-shift._ Post-episode for The Right Stuff.  
**Spoilers: **The Right Stuff, post-ep.  
**Word Count (approx.): **230  
**Category/Warnings: **fanfic50 challenge.  
**Pairing/Characters: **House/Cameron  
**Rating: **R/NC-17

**24. Want**

She's not sure why she made her way to his office after she finished her double-shift. She's not sure why he was still there either; he solved the puzzle, and he found out about her new job—it's probably been a long day for him.

She probably shouldn't have pushed her way through the closed blinds of the office either, or walked to his desk and engaged in small talk over his fellow applicants—maybe if she had walked away, his mouth wouldn't have found hers with disturbing familiarity.

They make out in the semi-lit office, as he curses her new scrubs and stupid shoes. She responds for the longest time, letting him grope her everywhere; at least half an hour passes before she remembers she's not supposed to be here, in this office or on top of him, anymore.

And his finger is definitely not supposed to be thrusting into her center in an erratic pattern, eliciting moans from her.

"Stop," she orders breathlessly, even as her hands clutch his shirt.

He doesn't even ease his pace as he asks, "Why?"

"I don't believe in cheating."

House pulls away for a second, and he leans as far back as his office chair will allow. "Have you told him you love him?"

She frowns, because it's none of his business, except she's half-naked on top of him so it kind of is. "No," she replies honestly.

"Then it's not cheating," he explains.

She wonders where he gets his disturbing rulebook on life morals, but it makes some sense to her. Three years ago, she never would've so easily given in to doing something this wrong.

Then again, three years ago, she shouldn't have fallen for him.

**Title: Paper Tiger – Ch.25: Spirit**

**Summary: **_She wonders how Cuddy and __Wilson__ can deal with this day after day and survive intact._ Post-episode for 97 Seconds.  
**Spoilers: **97 Seconds, post-ep.  
**Word Count (approx.): **185  
**Category/Warnings: **fanfic50 challenge.  
**Pairing/Characters: **House/Cameron  
**Rating: **R/NC-17 (PG-13 for this chapter)

**25. Spirit**

When she comes in for her morning shift, he's standing by her locker, wearing yesterday's clothes, looking pale and exhausted. It takes all of her resolve not to check his forehead for a temperature.

"You should be resting," she points out, refusing to meet his eyes.

"I'll rest when I'm dead," he quips off-handedly.

"Which will be really soon if you keep pulling stunts like these," she barks out as she angrily tugs at the scarf around her neck.

"I guess Wilson rang you up," he deduces.

"Yeah, he did."

"A year ago, if I acted suicidal, you'd be all over me with the caring and the nurturing."

Cameron shakes her head in disbelief. "You're not suicidal, House. If I thought it was about the pain or depression, I wouldn't be so angry right now. But it's not—it's about the need to solve a puzzle. Keep me out of it," she demands as she walks out of the locker room, before angry tears begin to fall.

She wonders how Cuddy and Wilson can deal with this day after day and survive intact.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Paper Tiger – Ch.26: Greed**

**Summary: **_"I learned a lesson, alright—don't bet against Cameron. She plays dirty." _Missing scene from Guardian Angels.  
**Spoilers: **Guardian Angels, set after Cole punches House.  
**Word Count (approx.): **150  
**Category/Warnings: **fanfic50 challenge.  
**Pairing/Characters: **House/Cameron  
**Rating: **R/NC-17 (PG-13 for this chapter)

**26. Greed**

"I need a hundred bucks," House announces as he enters, sporting his split lip.

"You lost the bet?" Wilson asks before looking up and noticing the injury. "Ouch. I would say 'I hope you learned a lesson,' but that would be wishful thinking on my part."

House snorts. "I learned a lesson, alright—don't bet against Cameron. She plays dirty," he points out.

"Yeah, we all know you're all about playing fair," Wilson adds, rolling his eyes. "You're just pissed because she knows your team better than you do."

"Yeah, yeah, shut up and give me the money," House orders, because he's not in the mood to hear Wilson's psychoanalysis bullshit.

"I don't think so," Wilson replies, "You're not the only one who's learned a lesson. ATM is down the hall."

"Fine," House huffs as he limps out of Wilson's office.

Something is seriously wrong with the world lately.

**Title: Paper Tiger – Ch.27: Dirty**

**Summary: **_"Trying to burn through your dirty money already?"_ Post-ep for Mirror, Mirror.  
**Spoilers: **Mirror, Mirror – post-ep.  
**Word Count (approx.): **180  
**Category/Warnings: **fanfic50 challenge.  
**Pairing/Characters: **House/Cameron  
**Rating: **R/NC-17 (PG-13 for this chapter)

**27. Dirty**

"Want a drink?" he asks as he takes a seat on the barstool next to hers.

A small smirk crosses her face, and she rolls her eyes. "I have a drink already," she points out. "Trying to burn through your dirty money already?"

He doesn't reply right away as he orders a beer. "Figured you'd be happy," he adds after a minute, "I didn't fire anyone; which means whoever your favorite is this week will live to see another case."

"I don't have a favorite, House," she replies honestly.

"I don't believe you," he replies as he makes quick work of his beer, and orders another. "Where's your boyfriend?" he asks uncomfortably.

She shrugs. "Working late," she offers, glancing at her watch. "Fifteen-hour surgery, and this is hour seven."

"His loss," House adds, running his eyes over her outfit.

"I supposed you think it's your gain?" she asks pointedly.

"I'm getting used to splitting my winnings with Chase."

His words leave a bitter taste at the back of her throat, but she goes back to his apartment nonetheless.

**Title: Paper Tiger – Ch.28: Psychic**

**Summary: **_"I'm supposed to be letting go."_ Post-ep for Whatever It Takes.  
**Spoilers: **Whatever It Takes – post-ep.  
**Word Count (approx.): **155  
**Category/Warnings: **fanfic50 challenge.  
**Pairing/Characters: **House/Cameron  
**Rating: **R/NC-17

**28. Psychic**

"I'm supposed to be letting go," she pants as she pulls his head closer to her.

"My leftover hair follicles say otherwise," he replies, voice slightly muffled by his current location.

"Oh," she moans, torso surging off his bed as she comes.

House looks up at her smugly.

"Did you pick that up while in Langley?" she quips, still struggling to catch her breath.

"Yeah, but don't tell anyone," he orders, "I hear that's how they're planning to kill Castro."

"Castro doesn't have a vagina," she points out.

He puts on his best conspiratorial smile as he makes his way up her lithe body. "That's what they want the people of Cuba to believe," he replies as he expertly catches the offering. "And I've said too much already—sworn to silence and all."

As the sound of her laughter fills his bedroom, he tries not to think too much about how rare this moment is.

**Title: Paper Tiger – Ch.29: Bury**

**Summary: **Wilson instructs Cameron to do some damage control. Missing scene from Ugly.  
**Spoilers: **Ugly – set after House and Wilson break in, but before Cameron's mirror rehearsal scene.  
**Word Count (approx.): **235  
**Category/Warnings: **fanfic50 challenge.  
**Pairing/Characters: **House/Cameron  
**Rating: **R/NC-17 (PG-13 for this chapter)

**A/N: **While we didn't see House and Wilson watching the footage of Cameron at the ER, I figured they might've come across it before they found the tape they wanted with Terzzi and the differential.

**29. Bury**

"Are you on drugs?" Wilson asks, good-naturedly when she enters his office.

"You called me here to find out if I'm high because you care, or because you don't want me sharing any of it with House?" she quips as she closes the door and sits down across from him.

"Interesting you should bring up House…" he says, raising an eyebrow.

"Why is it interesting?" she inquires defensively.

"We watched the documentary tapes last night," Wilson explains.

She freezes, feeling the blood drain from her face. "You and… House?"

"No, me and Foreman—of course I'm talking about House. The guy you apparently love and find stimulating," Wilson quotes.

Her cheeks burn and she can imagine how bright red she is. "I… I didn't mean that," she adds quickly.

"I know you didn't," Wilson says, with more certainty than she feels. "But that kind of stuff is gold to producers—you need to do some damage control, before any of this gets to Cuddy."

"Why would Cuddy care?" she asks, too quickly to mask the jealous streak in her voice. Luckily Wilson doesn't pick up on it.

"Because she's your boss and she's House's boss… she would appreciate if the whole country didn't draw incorrect conclusions about your relationship with House," Wilson explains, "I'm sure Chase would appreciate it too."

Guilt fills her as she realizes the conclusions wouldn't be incorrect at all.

**Title: Paper Tiger – Ch.30: Magic**

**Summary: **_She's getting too fucking good at seeing through him._ Post-ep for You Don't Want To Know.  
**Spoilers: **You Don't Want To Know – post-ep.  
**Word Count (approx.): **135  
**Category/Warnings: **fanfic50 challenge.  
**Pairing/Characters: **House/Cameron  
**Rating: **R/NC-17

**30. Magic**

They meet in the ICU on-call room because no one will ever find them there.

"We actually had a Lupus case," he points out as she rides him slowly.

Cameron shakes her head. "You seriously want to discuss your last case?" she asks with a smirk.

"We can call this a consultation if it makes you feel more comfortable."

She rolls her eyes.

"This guy's immune system actually caused him to produce the wrong blood-type antibodies, like magic. You know who might find that interesting? Immunologists," he adds as he runs his lips over her neck, careful not to leave any marks.

"I'm not going back, House," she replies.

_Damn_, he thinks, because she's getting too fucking good at seeing through him.

"But it _is_ interesting," she concedes.

He doesn't even try to disguise his victorious grin.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Paper Tiger – Ch.31: Song**

**Summary: **Dinner, music and blurred lines_._ Post-ep for Games.  
**Spoilers: **Games – post-ep.  
**Word Count (approx.): **225  
**Category/Warnings: **fanfic50 challenge.  
**Pairing/Characters: **House/Cameron  
**Rating: **R/NC-17 (PG-13)

**31. Song**

She hears music coming from his apartment as soon as she enters the building. When he opens the door to let her in, she smells something possibly Italian coming from this kitchen.

It would probably make it easier to keep things impersonal if she didn't agree to meet him at his place, but Chase thinks she's having a girls' night out with her friend and she feels like she has no option but to stay here and eat whatever House is cooking, and listen to whatever music he's subjecting her to.

"Hey," he says with a tired smirk, clutching a glass filled with scotch.

"Long day?" she asks, and he nods. She feels the urge to brush her lips against his exposed throat, and she doesn't fight it. "So, what's the plan?"

He reaches over to his stereo, and turns the music down a little, "Remember the patient I stole from you? This is his solo, from twenty years ago," he explains.

She frowns in confusion, "Asshole guy recorded this?"

House nods.

"Nice," she adds after a second.

She sits there with House, without speaking, just listening to the melody. When the record is over, he pops in something else she's not familiar with, and as he spouts information about the artists and the music, she tries not to think how remarkably like a date this is.

**Title: Paper Tiger – Ch.32: Note**

**Summary: **House goes home to find a surprise gift. Post-ep for It's a Wonderful Lie.  
**Spoilers: **It's a Wonderful Lie – post-ep.  
**Word Count (approx.): **160  
**Category/Warnings: **fanfic50 challenge.  
**Pairing/Characters: **House/Cameron  
**Rating: **R/NC-17 (PG-13)

**32. Note**

He gets home from the donkey-slash-religious show to find a gift-box on his doorstep. Picking it up, he unlocks his front door and limps his way in, not bothering to turn on the lights.

The box bounces off the couch and onto the floor as House makes a beeline for the kitchen, checking his fridge to make sure his Christmas dinner ingredients hadn't expired—frozen potato salad and a cold turkey sandwich from the hospital deli.

As he returns to the couch, the neatly wrapped box on the ground beckons his attention once again. His fellows have all given him his rigged gifts already-- Wilson gave up on giving him gifts a long time ago, and Cuddy wouldn't have made a trip to his place just to drop it off, so there's really only one person who could've gone through the trouble of buying him something.

He picks up the discarded gift and opens it to find a miniature Gravedigger; he smirks at the toy, and lifts it to find two tickets underneath, along with a note.

_Take __Wilson__. Merry Christmas._

He smiles as he turns on the television; this has been the best Christmas in a long time.

**Title: Paper Tiger – Ch.33: Belong**

**Summary: **_"My head really hurts—I'll let you guess which one."_ Post-ep for Frozen.  
**Spoilers: **Frozen – post-ep.  
**Word Count (approx.): **255  
**Category/Warnings: **fanfic50 challenge.  
**Pairing/Characters: **House/Cameron, Chase/Cameron  
**Rating: **R/NC-17

**33. Belong**

She opens the glass door to the isolation room and closes it behind her, noticing that the patient's chart isn't where it's supposed to be.

Cameron sighs as she pulls the curtain around the bed to find a smirking House sitting on the bed.

"You had me paged for no reason?" she asks indignantly.

"I wouldn't call it _no reason_," he replies, closing the curtain around them with his cane. "My head really hurts—I'll let you guess which one," he quips as he pulls her to him and begins tugging on her scrubs.

"You're insufferable," she notes even as she gives in.

"I practically had cyber-sex with my latest patient before I realized some other guy deserved her more, so we're going with chivalrous this week," he points out.

"Well, I spent precious hours of my life getting spied on by your lackeys," she reminds him, "so you're not the only one who's had an interesting week."

"I needed to teach them a lesson," he explains as he undoes his belt. "They're too afraid of Cuddy, not afraid enough of Wilson, Chase has a tendency to punch me, and you cut off my cable, thereby giving me a believable cause for our disagreement."

Sometimes she wishes he wouldn't bring up Chase when they're about to do what they're about to do, but it's pointless. "Did they learn their lesson?"

He nods against her chest.

_Well, at least it wasn't in vain_, she thinks as he enters her in the quiet of the isolation room.

**Title: Paper Tiger – Ch.34: Fantasy**

**Summary: **_"Apparently his new employee is not only a bisexual, but respectful one… which is slightly less interesting."_ Missing scene from Don't Ever Change.  
**Spoilers: **Don't Ever Change – set during the middle of the episode, before House confronts Thirteen about her bisexuality.  
**Word Count (approx.): **255  
**Category/Warnings: **fanfic50 challenge.  
**Pairing/Characters: **House/Cameron, Chase/Cameron  
**Rating: **R/NC-17

**34. Fantasy**

He hides in one of the shower stalls of the locker room, peeking through the curtain as Thirteen fills Cameron in on their Hasidic patient's possible diagnoses. He briefly wonders why Cameron is going to his team for information instead of asking him, but then as his former employee takes off her dirty scrubs, he notices the way Thirteen's eyes take an appreciative trek down the exposed skin.

_Yes!_

He tries his best to keep from celebrating, because his suspicions were definitely right. This is his money shot, but he gives an inaudible sigh as Thirteen wishes Cameron good night before Cameron can remove her scrubs bottoms. Apparently his new employee is not only a bisexual, but _respectful_ one… which is slightly less interesting.

He pouts, but uses his cane to open the shower curtain.

"House!"

Cameron's surprised yelp makes him smirk, before he pulls her into the shower stall with him.

"This is the women's locker room," she points out as she hurries to close the curtains and block them from view.

"I was testing a theory," he explains. "Don't worry, if anyone else had gotten naked, I promise I would've closed my eyes," he lies.

"I'm not naked," she points out.

"Something I'm about to rectify," he adds as he pulls on the drawstring at her hips.

**Title: Paper Tiger – Ch.35: Wind**

**Summary: **_"You shouldn't be hanging out with Chase!"_ Missing scene from No More Mr. Nice Guy.  
**Spoilers: **No More Mr. Nice Guy– set an indefinite amount of time after the bowling scene.  
**Word Count (approx.): **205  
**Category/Warnings: **fanfic50 challenge.  
**Pairing/Characters: **House/Cameron, Chase/Cameron  
**Rating: **R/NC-17 (PG-13 for this chapter)

**35. Wind**

"You shouldn't be hanging out with Chase!" Cameron admonishes as she enters House's hideout #4 – yet another coma patient's room.

"I like Chase," House replies as he eats chips.

"No, you don't," she reminds him.

"You're right, I don't," he concedes.

"Tell me you didn't taunt him," she begs, even though Chase seemed remarkably un-traumatized by the experience.

"No taunting," House replies, "though there were plenty of opportunities… like the time he told me a lovely story about how you always hang out with your annoying chick friend on Thursdays."

She gulps down slowly, eyes locked onto his.

"But I _know _you were at my place the last three Thursdays," House adds smugly.

"I might've invited him to hang out with one of my friends he hates, just so he wouldn't tag along," she admits guiltily, "and I might've let him believe the whole thing was his idea."

"That's… pretty smart," House observes, seeming almost—proud? Impressed?

She shakes her head before she can analyze House's feelings and emotions too much. "Just, don't hang out with Chase, ok? If you're bored and Wilson isn't available, call me… or even better, go to a strip club."

"Won't happen again, Mommy," he quips as she leaves the patient's room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: Paper Tiger – Ch.36: Waste**

**Summary: **_So House does what he knows, he gets drunk._Post-ep for Living the Dream.  
**Spoilers: **Living the Dream – set **one week** after the episode, and directly before the beginning of House's Head; while this has no direct spoilers for House's Head, it does allude to that episode.  
**Word Count (approx.): **225  
**Category/Warnings: **fanfic50 challenge.  
**Pairing/Characters: **House/Cameron, Chase/Cameron  
**Rating: **R/NC-17 (PG-13 for this chapter)

**36. Waste**

_"I don't miss you."_

The words burn into his mind, and he isn't sure why he's so hung up on them. Maybe it's the fact that she hasn't returned any of his calls in a week, and successfully dodged him every time he went down to the ER. Even his fake pages don't work anymore. He hasn't seen her since that morning she told him those words.

Having her back, even doing his paperwork—it was so tempting to just fall back into their old routine.

He's not sure if the guilt of what they've been doing has finally caught up with her, or if she's just reacting to being forced to work for him again, even temporarily.

She looked like she had enjoyed it: their banter, the case, helping the diagnostics process. The new team would've probably been impressed if they weren't too busy being so damn apathetic… pretty much the only one he ever managed to get emotional responses from nowadays was Thirteen, and even then it was rare.

Wilson would have a field day dissecting his brain right now, if he weren't too busy hanging out with his stupid girlfriend.

So House does what he knows, he gets drunk, and hopes somehow she'll find him in this random bar before he's too drunk to remember why he's there in the first place.

**Title: Paper Tiger – Ch.37: God**

**Summary: **_Somewhere, amid the anxiety and the chaos and the tears, she achieves clarity. _Post-ep for House's Head.  
**Spoilers: **House's Head – post-ep.  
**Word Count (approx.): **185  
**Category/Warnings: **fanfic50 challenge.  
**Pairing/Characters: **House/Cameron, Chase/Cameron  
**Rating: **R/NC-17 (PG-13 for this chapter)

**37. God**

She recognizes the signs that she's going into shock as they return to the hospital after the bus reenactment from hell; Chase must recognize them too, because he puts his jacket around her and keeps talking, trying to distract her so she won't have a panic attack over the fact that House's heart stopped. She remembers, for one split second, almost praying to a god she doesn't believe in, because _that's_ how desperate she was.

Chase talks to her, about medicine, the old times and what they did last Wednesday; it's really sweet how he takes care of her, even as she's going into shock because of the actions of the man she can't let go.

Somewhere, amid the anxiety and the chaos and the tears, she achieves clarity. What she's doing is not fair to Chase; it's never been fair to him. He makes her detachedly happy, and she clings to him like a lifeline so she can tell herself and the world that she's not obsessed with someone else.

She's using him like House uses vicodin; just an escape device from reality.

At least House has an excuse—what's hers?

**Title: Paper Tiger – Ch.38: Drown**

**Summary: **_He tries not to think about the one person who never visited him. _Post-ep for Wilson's Heart.  
**Spoilers: **Wilson's Heart – post-ep.  
**Word Count (approx.): **260  
**Category/Warnings: **fanfic50 challenge.  
**Pairing/Characters: **House/Cameron, Chase/Cameron  
**Rating: **R/NC-17 (PG-13 for this chapter)

**38. Drown**

When he wakes up, Cuddy is there. Her extreme concern makes him convinced that the damage to his brain and/or heart might've been more than he'd predicted; she tries to reassure him that he'll be fine, but he's not so sure.

She offers to bring down the _General Hospital _DVDs from his office, but he declines; instead he stares at the same point in the wall for hours straight, day after day.

His fellows come to check on him, one-by-one, probably sent by Cuddy; Thirteen sits with him a little longer than the others, in comfortable silence. He makes a mental note to be nicer to her—or at least less intrusive.

Foreman brings him a handful of medical journals to keep him occupied, as well as some departmental paperwork for him to sign.

The biggest surprise visit is Chase, who smuggles in food that didn't come from the cafeteria. House thanks him, for both the contraband and the surgery.

When Wilson makes his way down to see him, the oncologist is unable to meet his eyes. They talk, but it's filled with uncomfortable pauses and Wilson quickly leaves.

Cuddy drives him home when he's released, and tucks him safely into bed. She leaves, but a trail of her anxiety lingers throughout his apartment. He doesn't want her to worry, but it's almost a relief to see at least one person still cares about his well-being.

As he falls into a drug-induced sleep, he tries not to think about the one person who never visited him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: Paper Tiger – Ch.39: Smirk**

**Summary: **_Looks like the same old House, same old permanent smirk, not that it's any reassurance._  
**Spoilers: **Wilson's Heart  
**Word Count (approx.): **215  
**Category/Warnings: **fanfic50 challenge.  
**Pairing/Characters: **House/Cameron, Chase/Cameron  
**Rating: **R/NC-17 (PG-13 for this chapter)

**39. Smirk**

He finds her in the locker room only ten days after his disastrous surgery.

"Could use your help on a case."

_Go right to the point, won't you? _Cameron looks into her locker, hoping he'll leave.

"Shouldn't you be recovering, House?" she asks as she runs a comb through her hair.

"Do I look like I need any more recovering?"

She runs her clinical eyes over his body; looks like the same old House, same old permanent smirk, not that it's any reassurance.

House bangs his cane impatiently. "Dying patient downstairs," he reminds her bluntly, "but by all means take your time."

"Off the clock," she replies, ignoring the voice in the back of her mind that's desperate to help.

"You're a doctor; no such thing as 'off the clock,'" he points out, popping a vicodin or three.

Cameron rolls her eyes as she reaches into the locker for her purse. "I don't work for you anymore, House. Forgive me if I no longer jump at the opportunity to help you torture a patient with senseless treatments until they're on the brink of death."

She knows she's being extra bitchy, but she's hurting and she feels lost and disconnected from the world; she really doesn't need to add House to the mix right now.

**Title: Paper Tiger – Ch.40: Burn**

**Summary: **_"When did you become such an uncaring bitch?"_  
**Spoilers: **Wilson's Heart  
**Word Count (approx.): **210  
**Category/Warnings: **fanfic50 challenge.  
**Pairing/Characters: **House/Cameron, Chase/Cameron  
**Rating: **R/NC-17 (PG-13 for this chapter)

**40. Burn**

_"I don't work for you anymore, House. Forgive me if I no longer jump at the opportunity to help you torture a patient with senseless treatments until they're on the brink of death."_

House blinks, once then twice. "Come again?"

"I said, I no longer work for you, in case you haven't noticed," she replies acidly as she puts her hair up in a ponytail.

He really hopes those vicodins kick in soon, because his leg hurts like hell—and now so does his head. "If you remember, _you_ quit; I never asked you to leave," he reminds her, "and I've offered you your job back, multiple times."

"I'm not having this discussion right now," she warns, slamming her locker door shut.

"When did you become such an uncaring bitch?" he asks, and she actually flinches as though his words burn her. It's relieving to see she's not completely emotionless.

"Sometime between your first and second self-inflicted heart attacks over the past twelve months."

"I had to remember what happened on that bus!" he points out angrily.

"Yeah, because finding out did everyone a whole lot of good," she adds harshly, as she moves to leave the locker room.

House lifts his cane just in time to prevent her dramatic exit.

**Title: Paper Tiger – Ch.41: Strong**

**Summary: **_"If I wanted another immunologist, I'd be asking them right now, not you."_  
**Spoilers: **Wilson's Heart  
**Word Count (approx.): **200  
**Category/Warnings: **fanfic50 challenge.  
**Pairing/Characters: **House/Cameron, Chase/Cameron  
**Rating: **R/NC-17 (PG-13 for this chapter)

**41. Strong**

Cameron exhales slowly; it takes all of her strength to fight the urge to kick House's cane out of her way.

"The patient is a two-year-old girl," he adds softly, "suffering from migraines, neck pain, seizures and loss of motor function."

She closes her eyes and sighs, because he's being his usual manipulative self, but now she is involved and turning around is not an option. "You have a team," she reminds him.

"Need an immunologist," he replies. "You owe me after the little number your boyfriend did on my brain last week."

Cameron raises her eyes to his carefully, not taking the bait, and not bothering to correct him. "There are other immunologists at this hospital. Get one of them."

She's not surprised when he breaks eye contact. He drops his cane back to the ground, but doesn't move away from the door. "If I wanted another immunologist, I'd be asking them right now, not you. Go back to being pissed off at me later, _after _we save the patient."

She takes a deep breath. Her locker jams up when she tries to reopen it, and it takes several seconds for her to put her purse away and retrieve her lab coat.

**Title: Paper Tiger – Ch.42: Temptation**

**Summary: **_Something broke inside him on that bus, or in the hours that followed it._  
**Spoilers: **Wilson's Heart  
**Word Count (approx.): **235  
**Category/Warnings: **fanfic50 challenge.  
**Pairing/Characters: **House/Cameron, Chase/Cameron  
**Rating: **R/NC-17 (PG-13 for this chapter)

**42. Temptation**

After Cameron and the others leave, he makes his way down to the patient's room; he talks to the patient's mother and aunt, and he holds their hands. He says the words he hates with so much passion.

_I don't know. I don't know what's wrong with your daughter._

Something broke inside him on that bus, or in the hours that followed it. He doesn't trust his diagnoses anymore; he doesn't trust his brain. His brain lied to him, fed him up with incorrect scenarios of moments that never happened. It's like his first cases after the ketamine, but so much worse—at least back then it had taken a while before he'd started doubting himself.

Wilson still can't look him in the eyes. He can't really blame him, because he can't look himself in the mirror anymore these days either.

He watches as the mother cries, because she's losing her baby. Emotions take over him in a way he never let happen before. It's overwhelming and addicting, this new need to care.

There's something about the way people around him can love, but he can't; he wonders if there's a diagnosis out there for his inability to put his misery aside in order to allow some happiness in.

A drink sounds like a perfect idea, but it's too soon… and he doesn't want to give himself the pleasure of alcohol-induced emotional numbness.

**Title: Paper Tiger – Ch.43: Dream**

**Summary: **_She goes home to an empty apartment._  
**Spoilers: **Wilson's Heart  
**Word Count (approx.): **235  
**Category/Warnings: **fanfic50 challenge.  
**Pairing/Characters: **House/Cameron, Chase/Cameron  
**Rating: **R/NC-17 (PG-13 for this chapter)

**43. Dream**

She goes home to an empty apartment, after spending three hours working with House and his team, ultimately getting nowhere.

Her fridge is half-empty; there was one time she would've said it was half-full – probably back when she had the energy to go grocery shopping.

Cedars-Sinai is looking for an Immunologist according to her e-mail inbox… but New York might not be far enough. She shuts her laptop back down, too emotionally exhausted to deal with anything right now.

She goes back to the fridge and gets a bottle of Foster's out; it's not like Chase would be coming back to reclaim it. Her answering machine blinks in an attempt to get her attention and she hits the play button. First message is from her aunt, who doesn't believe in cell phones. Second message is from Chase and it's filled with pregnant pauses and awkward stuttering; he knew she wouldn't be home, yet he called that number instead of her cell phone—it's a relief, really because she's not in the mood to discuss rightful ownership of CDs and paintings they purchased together. All she wants back is her Lewis Carroll's First Editions collection, the rest he could have.

Sure, you could say she has a commitment issue,but it's not like she doesn't get the concept of it all. She's been in deep, meaningful relationships… a long time ago, before—before _him_. She broke up with Chase shortly after Amber's death, before House was released from the hospital.

Cameron remembers helping Wilson with the preparations for the funeral, and the realization that life is too short to spend it with someone she didn't really love; Chase deserves better, and someday he'll understand.

Three beers later, she feels she might actually be able to sleep, but she's still plagued by visions of the few stolen nights she had with House.

Her tipsy mind plays tricks on her when she finally dozes off—in her dream, she was the one on that bus.

**Title: Paper Tiger – Ch.44: Faith**

**Summary: **_It shouldn't matter—a diagnosis is a diagnosis, but this time he wants a happy ending._  
**Spoilers: **Wilson's Heart  
**Word Count (approx.): **185  
**Category/Warnings: **fanfic50 challenge.  
**Pairing/Characters: **House/Cameron  
**Rating: **R/NC-17 (PG-13 for this chapter)

**44. Faith**

Cameron and House butt heads every step of the case. It drives him nuts, but he was the one who requested her presence.

He doesn't say all the things that run through his head as the team hits wall after wall, diagnosis after diagnosis; he just sits there, trying his best to look encouraging.

People always seemed to think he went out of his way to be a miserable asshole, but the truth was that it took no effort. Not being that person, however, was just about killing him.

"The symptoms point to Leigh's disease," Foreman points out.

House closes his eyes, because he might be right. Leigh's, however, was not curable; it was hardly manageable and practically a death sentence. It shouldn't matter—a diagnosis is a diagnosis, but this time he wants a happy ending.

"If it were Leigh's, she should've started showing symptoms earlier—and they would be more frequent and more intense," Cameron points out. "It has to be something else," she argues.

Cameron, apparently, agrees with him. And he realizes for the first time, how much her opinion matters to him.

**Title: Paper Tiger – Ch.45: Ghost**

**Summary: **Cameron figures out what's wrong with the patient.  
**Spoilers: **Wilson's Heart  
**Word Count (approx.): **325  
**Category/Warnings: **fanfic50 challenge.  
**Pairing/Characters: **House/Cameron  
**Rating: **R/NC-17 (PG-13 for this chapter)

**45. Ghost**

They struggle to find a diagnosis for another three days; the process isn't made any easier by House's reluctance to discard any diagnoses that the team comes up with.

The muscle biopsy for Leigh's comes back inconclusive, which doesn't help them at all. Even without positive tests, Foreman continues to defend his diagnosis, and even Cameron begins losing hope.

She gets home to see a box on her doorstep; inside are her belongings, which Chase had told her he'd be dropping off. The items offer her some emotional solace, and she sits on her couch, unpacking them one by one. It's not until she comes across a book that she gets an idea.

Twenty minutes later, she's knocking on House's front door, with her book in hand.

"What are you doing here?" he asks as he opens the door, and she wonders why lately he's only harsh when speaking to her.

"I know what the patient has," she explains, holding out the book for him to see.

"Alice in Wonderland?" he reads, before taking the book from her hand, "You think she has Todd's Syndrome? Caused by what? An invisible tumor?"

She shakes her head. "No, migraines are both a trigger and a symptom of Todd's—the migraine didn't cause the difficulty in moving her neck, but vice-versa. It's Juvenile Rheumatoid Arthritis," she explains.

"JRA antibodies attacked the neck joints and caused the migraines," he lays it out nicely.

"Migraines triggered Todd's, Todd's triggered the motor impairment before the JRA could progress far enough to be noticed," she continues to explain. "She probably wouldn't have noticed any other arthritis flare-ups for a few more years if it weren't for the migraines."

He nods. "Kutner is at the hospital, I'll have him start treating."

She stands there, awkwardly, wondering why she hadn't just called.

"Do you, uh… do you want to come in?"

She shakes her head. "No, it's okay, I'm going to go home."

**Note: **Alice in Wonderland Syndrome, or Todd's, is a very rare disease that often goes undiagnosed; it causes neurological symptoms like an object looking bigger or smaller than it is, and it can also impair motor function to the point that patients can't move limbs during an episode.

**Title: Paper Tiger – Ch.46: Broken**

**Summary: **_Fixing his life will be harder than he thought._  
**Spoilers: **Wilson's Heart  
**Word Count (approx.): **315  
**Category/Warnings: **fanfic50 challenge.  
**Pairing/Characters: **House/Cameron  
**Rating: **R/NC-17 (PG-13 for this chapter)

**46. Broken**

House sits on his couch after Cameron leaves, trying to understand why she looked so broken down.

He thinks back to the night he got her back on the case; her anger toward him was unsettling. It's understandable though; while he's been trying to be nicer to his team, he's still being his old self around her. In all honesty, he's mad that she wasn't there when he woke up from his coma.

Through the darkest times of the past four and a half years, she's been there for him; even when he thought she was gone forever, she returned. Yet now—now she can't even stand to be around him, to check on him.

He's trying to work out his anger issues, and staying mad at her won't help them at all; a brief memory crosses his mind of how angry she'd been at him when he'd electrocuted himself, and he realizes it's no wonder she's fed up with him. For years she's offered him everything from idolization to affection, and he's offered her nothing in return except snide remarks and painful memories.

He groans in the comfort of his living room as he recognizes fixing his life will be harder than he thought; you can't just undo years upon years of wrongdoings in two weeks.

His eyes focus on a foreign object by his lamp, and it takes him a second to recognize the book Cameron had handed him before offering him the diagnosis for their patient; his fingers run across the exquisite cover and he flips through the first few pages but finds no handwritten dedications of any kind. He'll probably spill a beer on it if he leaves it sitting there though, so he gets up and puts it amongst his book collection, not minding how it doesn't really blend in with the rest of the medical tomes and volumes on music theory.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: Paper Tiger – Ch.47: Tears**  
**Author: **Alice J. Foster (shipperfey)  
**Fandom: House M.D.**

**Summary: **_She's just hanging by a thread, can't Cuddy see that?_  
**Spoilers: **Wilson's Heart  
**Word Count (approx.): **300  
**Category/Warnings: **fanfic50 challenge.  
**Pairing/Characters: **House/Cameron  
**Rating: **R/NC-17 (PG-13 for this chapter)

**47. Tears**

Cuddy corners Cameron first thing in the morning, before she gets on the elevator.

"Dr. Cameron, I'd like a word with you," the older woman says softly.

Cameron follows the Dean of Medicine to her office, mind racing with possible discussions they're about to have.

Cuddy looks apologetic before she begins speaking. "I'm reassigning you to the Diagnostics, full-time."

"You can't," Cameron protests, unsure of what to say. "I agreed to help House on this one case, but I can't go back," she tries to explain, because she just _can't_.

She's just hanging by a thread, can't Cuddy see that?

"I am really sorry, and you are doing a _fantastic_ job at the ER," Cuddy says with honesty, before she's cut off.

"Then let me stay down at the ER. I'll still help if they need it, but don't ask me to go back," Cameron begs.

"I need you," Cuddy replies. "Something's wrong with House. He's not disagreeing with his team, he's spending time with patients' families, and he's just not acting like himself… this could be a positive change on the account of him almost dying two weeks ago, but I'm scared. I can't count on Wilson right now, and you're the only one House trusts."

Cameron bites her lip nervously, refusing to let the tears build. "How long?" she asks Cuddy.

"As long as it takes to find out how these changes are affecting him."

Cameron sighs as she considers her options; she could quit—but by now she knows it's useless. She'll want to come back, and even if she doesn't, House would chase her halfway across the world if he decided he wanted her help on a case.

At least this way she can ensure his patients are safe, until he's back to his old self; whenever that ends up being.

**Title: Paper Tiger – Ch.48: Right**

**Summary: **_He's seen what loving him would do to a woman. He doesn't want the same for Cuddy, not if he can help it._  
**Spoilers: **Wilson's Heart  
**Word Count (approx.): **315  
**Category/Warnings: **fanfic50 challenge.  
**Pairing/Characters: **House/Cameron, House/Cuddy  
**Rating: **R/NC-17 (PG-13 for this chapter)

**48. Right**

He tells himself that taking Cuddy on a date is a good idea; things have changed between them since Amber's death—everyone's changed since her death. For someone who was with them for such a short time, she sure left her print amongst them.

It's the week after Thanksgiving when he takes Cuddy to a restaurant she wanted to see; it's in New York, but he tells himself he doesn't mind the drive. They talk about the old times, mutual friends, and every topic but work. Their date, he rationalizes, is a test to see if he's really ready to let go of the misery.

During dinner, she laughs at his jokes, and he smiles often. He doesn't psychoanalyze why they're on a date, or why she's still hung up on him after so many years; in fact, he doesn't say any harsh words at all, and they still avoid talking about work.

On their way back to the garage where they parked her car, he kisses her. It doesn't last long, but when they pull apart, she has tears in her eyes.

"This isn't going to work, is it?" she asks, sadly.

"No, I'm sorry," he says. It isn't her… he is attracted to her, and she's put up with so much of his shit over the years. She is a lenient boss, and a great friend, but somewhere along the line they missed their window. He is too scared now of hurting her, and he is absolutely terrified of dragging her further into the mess that is his life.

Cameron, Stacy—he's seen what loving him would do to a woman. He doesn't want the same for Cuddy, not if he can help it.

He holds her arm as they walk back to the car in the winter night, wondering why he always pushes people away until it's too late to go back.

**Title: Paper Tiger – Ch.49: Change**

**Summary: **Cameron and House begin recognizing how they've changed.  
**Spoilers: **Wilson's Heart  
**Word Count (approx.): **345  
**Category/Warnings: **fanfic50 challenge.  
**Pairing/Characters: **House/Cameron  
**Rating: **R/NC-17 (PG-13 for this chapter)

**49. Change**

Cameron goes to work, day after day, case after case. It's not as bad as she thought things would be when Cuddy first informed her of the transfer; House even goes right back to his banter around her, despite the fact he continues to act uncharacteristically around everyone else.

Whenever they have a patient, it's easy to distract herself with the medicine. She wonders if this is how House's obsession with diagnostic medicine began; it's the whole reason why she continuously asks Cuddy for a reassignment back to the ER.

Out of the hospital, she takes Wilson to support groups; holds his hand while he relates to strangers the tragedy he went through. He's healing, and she's glad. She knows she's slipping deeper and deeper into depression, but she begins seeing Wilson's therapist and working on some of her issues.

Chase is apparently healing as well; he starts calling her in December, and they talk for hours on the phone. It takes about three weeks of sporadic phone calls until she tells him everything, about the lies, about House and about them. He forgives her—he offers to share the blame for their failed relationship, but she doesn't let him, and the calls eventually stop coming.

One Saturday night, as she sits on her couch with a book, she's surprised by a familiar knock on her door.

"House? What are you doing here?" she asks as she opens her door.

"I'm doing great, thanks for asking," he quips. "I heard from Cuddy that you're wanting to go back to the ER."

She nods. "You're… doing well, and the department doesn't need six doctors," she reminds him.

"Maybe not, but it can't hurt," he points out.

She doesn't bother pointing out that the logistics of the departmental budget says otherwise, because he won't care, he never has.

"You've changed," he adds as he studies her. "You're always miserable, except when we have a patient."

She shrugs. "And you're… not."

"I miss you," he says, before he disappears down the hallway of her apartment building.

**Title: Paper Tiger – Ch.50: Forgive**

**Summary: **_"Will you be okay?"_  
**Spoilers: **Wilson's Heart  
**Word Count (approx.): **290  
**Category/Warnings: **fanfic50 challenge.  
**Pairing/Characters: **House/Cameron  
**Rating: **R/NC-17 (PG-13 for this chapter)

**50. Forgive**

They hold a service to remember Amber, one year after her death; the hospital chapel fills with staff, even though most people never knew her as well as the people in the front row.

House sits next to Wilson; they've started picking up the pieces of their friendship, one by one, and though arduous, it was worth it to both men.

The service is short, and people quickly file out as they return to their normal lives.

House stays by his best friend's side until they're the only ones left.

"It's okay, you can go," Wilson says as he realizes the emptiness of the chapel, "I just need a few more minutes."

House nods as he makes his way outside; the traffic of the hospital hallway is a sharp contrast to the peace of the chapel. Amidst all the chaos, he sees her sitting on a bench, wearing those awful ER scrubs and worn-out sneakers.

"How is he?" she asks as he limps in her direction.

"He'll be fine," he reassures her, before he takes a seat by her side.

She's silent as his arm brushes against hers, and he wonders why she's so sad all the time.

"Will you be okay?" he asks, watching as she seems to carefully consider his question and her choices of answers. His hand instinctively brushes against hers, and she looks at him in surprise.

Their eyes lock together for what feels like an eternity before she pulls away and nods. "Yeah, I think someday I will."

"In the meantime, want to get a drink?" he asks, before he loses his courage.

"I think I do," she replies.

Despite the sadness around them, he smiles. "Let's get Wilson and get out of here."

**_the end_**


End file.
